A W
by Hojaverde
Summary: Por eso escarba en el suelo arenoso y dibuja esas dos letras, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y una vez más. Porque, pase lo que pase, jamás debe olvidar ese nombre. Jamás. SLASH! HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: CON MUCHÍSIMO CARIÑO PARA MI VALENCIANA FAVORITA. HELENA DAX, ERES GRANDE POR MUCHAS COSAS Y TÚ LO SABES ^^ HE DUDADO MUCHO, PERO NO PODÍA DEJARTE SIN PUBLICACIÓN EL DÍA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS. ASÍ QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE SERÁ TODA UNA SORPRESA INCLUSO PARA TI. ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES Y BESITOS!!!**

**A.W.**

**-----------**

A.

W.

A. W.

Las marcas que la humedad y las corrientes furtivas a través de las rejas borran cada noche, son rehechas con la primera y efímera claridad del día de forma constante y compulsiva. Allí donde nada se puede hacer más que enloquecer, él ha encontrado un motivo para enderezar la espalda cada mañana, cerrar los ojos, reencontrarse con su odio y volver a su ser. Un botón de su ropa partido en dos le sirve para trazar de nuevo aquellas dos letras. Primero en línea, luego en diagonal, en paralelo al día siguiente… nunca igual, pero siempre las mismas. Allí, donde la memoria acaba cediendo al olvido para no soportar más gritos y súplicas desgarradas, él lucha intensa y fieramente por recordar al hombre al que un día matará. Y la única sonrisa que logra aflorar a sus labios, sólo una mueca indefinida, surge de la imagen de su venganza, en algún día por venir. Una imagen clara y reconfortante: su varita de nuevo en sus manos y el escalofrío de placer en su cuerpo ante el Avada recién pronunciado.

Por eso escarba en el suelo arenoso y dibuja esas dos letras, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y una vez más. Porque, pase lo que pase, jamás debe olvidar ese nombre.

A.

W.

A. W.

Arthur Weasley.

Jamás.

***

La decisión había sido más populista que racional. Cuando Kingsley Shackelbolt murió a los cuatro años de tomar el cargo de Ministro debido a una irreversible maldición de guerra, todos sabían que lo que menos necesitaba el mundo mágico en plena reconstrucción era un nuevo vacío de poder, y lo que más, un héroe de la batalla que aún humeaba. Todos los miembros del Wizengamot tenían muy claro a quién deseaban y lo eligieron por unanimidad, pero Harry Potter, auror recién graduado, declinó amablemente la propuesta y ésta tomó una nueva dirección: el resto de la Orden de Dumbledore. Por edad, por la labor de toda una vida en el Ministerio, por las órdenes de Merlín que tironeaban de la tela de su túnica mientras cruzaba el atrio cada mañana, por ser el futuro suegro de su primera elección, el Wizengamot nombró a Arthur Weasley Ministro de Magia en el año 2002. Dos años más tarde, comenzó la llamada "Época de revisión".

Por orden directa del Ministro, se repitieron todos los juicios a mortífagos y se abrieron causas a sus familias. Alegando una extremada laxitud en las penas debido a la conmoción de posguerra, los condenados fueron sacados de Azkaban y rejuzgados a la luz de la severidad del presente. Las sentencias a dementorización llenaron los titulares de El Profeta, y fueron acogidas por brujas y magos con aprobación. Todos los días, alguien leía el periódico y se sentía justamente vengado. Todos los días, ese mismo periódico ardía en llamas en algún hogar, entre las lágrimas de su ejecutor.

Mientras duraron las revisiones, se prohibió la salida del país de cualquier bruja o mago. Cuando, tras obligados exámenes físicos, se elaboró una lista de marcados que serían también llevados a juicio, el Quisquilloso se atrevió a pronunciar por primera vez la palabra "cacería". Alguna voz de apoyo se había alzado amparada en la noticia, pero enmudeció más bien pronto. Las ventas del diario se redujeron de forma tan drástica que la editorial cambió el tono y adjetivó la situación a la semana siguiente como "necesaria actuación".

Lucius Malfoy recibió el beso el veinte de enero, seis días antes de que naciese su nieto Scorpius. Narcisa Malfoy fue absuelta de los cargos tres meses más tarde, debido a su "de nuevo" demostrada colaboración en la victoria, y Draco Malfoy fue condenado en agosto de ese mismo año a veinte años en Azkaban. Las tres sentencias fueron portada a toda página.

Cuando las revisiones terminaron, cuarenta magos y trece brujas ya no disponían de alma o de libertad, pero, a cambio, un sentimiento inopinadamente gris de paz y de justicia fluía en el ambiente.

Justicia, al fin.

***

Al principio, ver a Scorpius es un soplo de alegría al corazón. Astoria siempre le trae en brazos en sus visitas trimestrales, que afortunadamente se producen lejos del ambiente depresivo de los calabozos. En cada una de esas ocasiones, Draco intenta siempre que su pelo y su piel estén lo más limpios posibles, para que cuando estruje a su hijo contra sí no pueda oler en sus ropas la tristeza, el polvo y la desolación que le rodean cuando no puede abrazarle. Para que Astoria vea en él todavía al hombre del que dijo enamorarse. Y lo consigue. Pero cuando Scorpius crece y comienza a hablar, a llorar cuando tienen que separarse, a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas ahogan, Draco siente que se le quiebra el alma y le ruega a su esposa que no le lleve más. Y ella, que lee el dolor en sus ojos, le comprende.

En la siguiente visita, Draco la ve entrar con otras cosas en sus brazos. Revistas con los cotilleos más inimaginables y un álbum de fotos. Mientras ignora por completo a las primeras, Draco centra toda su atención en el segundo, en las numerosas imágenes que Astoria ha sacado a Scorpius en cada momento importante y no tan importante de los últimos tres meses. Su primera escoba, su cuarto cumpleaños, una canción cantada a coro con Narcisa, un baño de espuma en su habitación o un saludo a su papá que muy pronto volverá.

De vuelta en la soledad de su celda, tras días y días de entereza, Draco se rompe esa noche. Un llanto incontenible y necesario que le deja exhausto pero que, en un extraño sentido, le limpia por dentro. Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente y ve en la portada de Corazón de Bruja a Horace Slughorn con el pelo teñido de verde y dos moñitos color plata bajo el titular "Novatada en Hogwarts", se ríe por primera vez en tres años. Y se siente un hombre afortunado por haberse casado con Astoria.

***

La carta descansa encima de su escritorio, en medio de un amasijo de informes arrugados, como un tesoro valioso que parece haber ido a parar al lugar equivocado. El lacre escarlata con el sello del Ministerio atrae la atención de sus compañeros y de algunos jefes de sección un tanto nerviosos. Todos imaginan que se trata de un ascenso, pero ninguno sabe quién de ellos tendrá que dejar vacío su despacho antes de volver a casa esa noche, para cederle el puesto al salvador del mundo mágico.

Cuando Harry entra en la oficina, despeinado, sudoroso y tenso como una ballesta, lo último que desea hacer es abrir ese sobre. Sea lo que sea que el Ministro tenga que ofrecerle, él lo cambiaría por recuperar al hombre que un día mostraba curiosidad por un simple patito de goma. Ya no cree reconocer a Arthur Weasley en aquel mago entrado en canas, vengativo, rencoroso e imbuido de una autoridad que se le escapa. La pérdida de Fred fue dura, muy dura. Harry sabe que Molly siempre esconde una lágrima cuando sirve la comida y siente el hueco vacío en la mesa, aunque físicamente no exista. Sabe que George, pese a Angelina, jamás podrá sentirse completo de nuevo. O que Ginny aún le llora en sus brazos algunas noches. Él mismo, siete años después, aún siente cómo se le encoge el corazón cuando entra en Sortilegios Weasley o adivina la ausencia de Fred en los ojos de Ron. Pero Arthur ha hecho venganza de su dolor, una venganza que no se ha aplacado con la pasada época de revisiones. Cada vez que Harry recuerda la última propuesta que el Ministro ha elevado al Wizengamot le hierve la sangre. Un colegio al margen de Hogwarts para hijos y nietos de mortífagos, con educación "especializada"; todo un San Brutus al estilo mágico.

En realidad, Harry no sabe si la sangre le hierve más por la propuesta en sí o por la calurosa acogida que la familia Weasley le dispensó en la reciente comida del domingo. Ginny incluida.

No lo abre de inmediato. El sobre permanece guardado en el cajón hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando la oficina queda prácticamente vacía, Harry lo toma en sus manos, rompe el lacre y lo lee sin conseguir emocionarse. Allí, con una estilizada caligrafía, figura uno de sus sueños hecho palabras. Y allí, entre sus manos, al fin suyo, Harry descubre que no es lo que había esperado. Que no lo desea en realidad. No así, no ahora.

Súbitamente cansado, toma pergamino y pluma, y empieza a escribir, bajo la opresora sensación de que le acaban de robar media vida, su irrevocable renuncia.

***

-No puedo creerlo.

Draco mira la revista con los ojos como platos. Atrás han quedado los prejuicios acerca de leer aquella basura para brujas aburridas. Tiene que reconocer que, pese a su dudosa calidad informativa, la ironía y la mala leche de alguna de las noticias le han alegrado más de un día. Sabe que, de la misma forma que él omite que no come siempre, o que le niegan ducharse durante días, Astoria hace una purga considerable en las revistas y diarios que le trae, evitando cualquier comentario sobre su familia, política o justicia. Es ella la que, de forma clara y concisa, le pone al tanto de la situación fuera de los muros de Azkaban. En un mundo que Draco ya a duras penas reconoce.

-Tu madre y yo tampoco podíamos creerlo. Al principio era sólo un rumor, pero el propio Ministerio lo ha confirmado. Dicen que aún no se siente preparado y alaban su generosa humildad.

-Potter renunciando a ser el Jefe de los Aurores… Creía que perdía el culo por ese cargo.

-Todos lo pensábamos. Y está claro que no hay que ser el no va más para hacerlo mejor que Dawlish.

-Y las malas lenguas creen que…

Astoria hace un ademán con su mano y sonríe, después se acerca hasta su marido y baja la voz hasta un tono conspirador y cómplice.

-Que tiene profundas e irreconciliables diferencias con el Ministro.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecierran ante la mera mención del cargo. Cuando va a contestar, Astoria le indica con un gesto que un auror se acerca y le pide prudencia.

-¡Eh, vosotros! Menos cuchicheos y mantened la distancia, o la señora tendrá que irse, Malfoy.

Draco tiene que concentrarse en los ojos de Astoria para no soltar un improperio que le haga perder la próxima visita. Distancia, le dicen. No ha tocado a su esposa desde que llegó a Azkabán ni podrá hacerlo hasta que la abandone. Desde que Scorpius no viene, Astoria se sienta en una silla frente a su celda y todo entre ellos trascurre sorteando barrotes. Draco besa su mano, Astoria acaricia su pelo, se quieren con la mirada y conversan. Conversan hasta que el tiempo se acaba, fingiendo que están en el salón de Malfoy Manor saboreando el más exquisito té entre cojines y almohadas.

Cuando ella se va, Draco concluye que todos los aurores son jodidamente estúpidos, al menos en temas de distancias. Porque para tener cerca a Astoria, no necesita tocarla.

***

A partir de renunciar al cargo, toda su vida parece fracasar sin que él pueda evitarlo. Los Weasley, que en un principio tratan de entender sus razones, a la luz de las teorías de desavenencias entre Harry Potter y el Ministro, acaban encajándolo como un desaire. Todo el que le conoce se empeña en recordarle que él siempre había deseado ese puesto, e incluso Luna, su única esperanza de obtener comprensión, le vaticina que alguien que teme hacer realidad sus sueños, no se los merece. McGonagall usa la palabra desconcierto, y Ginny, en la siguiente discusión surgida de ya no puede recordar dónde, usa una mucho peor: decepción.

De repente, alojarse en la nueva residencia de los Weasley, ostensiblemente más lujosa y espaciosa, hasta el día de su previsible boda con Ginny, ya no resulta una idea tentadora. Harry sabe que no hay momento más adecuado para tomar una decisión controvertida que después de haber tomado otra peor. Hacer su maleta y abandonar la nueva Madriguera tras renunciar al puesto ofrecido por el Ministro, parece un simple agravante y no una tragedia en sí misma. Excepto para su novia. Para ella es un absoluto cataclismo.

Lo que para él significa poco más que un respiro de tanta hostilidad, ella lo interpreta como un abandono en toda regla que se encarga de divulgar a todas sus amistades, que casualmente son también las de Harry. En los siguientes meses, su vida se transforma en una monótona mezcla de trabajo, cabezadas en el sofá, refunfuños de Kreacher y una bronca tras otra con Ginny. Incluso en lo acalorado de éstas, pierde el entusiasmo enseguida. Llega un momento en que sólo ella grita, reprocha y acusa, mientras él la mira tratando de recordar por qué la quería. Cada vez más a menudo, Harry no recuerda nada.

Y avergonzándose de sí mismo, descubre que en realidad no le importa.

***

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Potter ha dejado a los Weasley para irse a la casa que heredó de tu familia. Ginevra Weasley, al parecer, lo lleva fatal.

-Podría apostar a que sí.

-Es como si el niño bueno hubiese decidido rebelarse por todos los años en que se dejó manipular. Supongo que todo cansa.

-Hasta él tenía que darse cuenta.

Pese a que sigue la conversación con total normalidad, Draco no consigue apartar su atención y su mirada de la foto de Scorpius entrando en Hogwarts. Hubiese dado sus propias manos por poder estar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos aquel año. Por verle desparecer con su baúl a cuestas y los nervios bailándole en los ojos. Para abrazar a su mujer cuando se le escapase alguna lágrima, porque estaba seguro de alguna se le había escapado. Qué demonios, él está a punto de llorar sobre una simple foto. Astoria debe notarlo, porque le acaricia la nuca de esa forma que usaba en el pasado para calmar su temerario pronto.

-¿Está guapo, verdad?

-Sí, y tan mayor ya…

-Es un pequeño hombrecito. Si vieras lo maduro que es para su edad, estarías orgulloso.

-Lo estoy, Astoria, no podría estarlo más.

En sus manos, Scorpius se recoloca la túnica, se atusa el flequillo rubio sobre los ojos y, cuando se siente preparado, sonríe a la cámara y saluda a su padres, justo desde el medio de su nuevo cuarto, mientras al fondo sus compañeros liberan los nervios postselección a saltos sobre sus camas. Draco acaricia con cariño la mejilla de Scorpius en la imagen.

-Tu madre dice que es igualito que tú a su edad.

Draco sonríe nostálgico y niega con rotundidad. Después, acaricia el escudo de la túnica de su hijo.

-Él me mejorará.

El escudo de Ravenclaw.

***

Han roto. Uno podría pensar que es el desenlace lógico a varios meses de acumular rencor tras rencor, y no poder mantener una conversación civilizada durante más de diez minutos. Aún así, cuando Harry ve a Ginny cruzando por última vez su puerta, por un momento desea que vuelva. Sabe que tras ella sale la única familia que alguna vez le ha querido, y el mejor amigo que ha tenido nunca. Por primera vez desde que descubrió el mundo mágico, se siente solo, y Grimmauld Place se convierte en una nueva alacena, más grande y más suya, pero aterradoramente silenciosa.

Todos los que no son del clan Weasley parecen asumir también que la culpa de la ruptura es suya y él no se molesta en llevarles la contraria. Sólo Hermione se presenta en su casa una tarde para saber cómo está y, por un momento, vuelve a sentir la calidez de ser querido. La sensación dura lo que tarda Hermione en decirle que quizá no es demasiado tarde para recuperar a Ginny, y le presenta todo un plan de reconquista. Harry se pregunta si ya será muy tarde para recuperarse a sí mismo.

La relación con Ron se vuelve tan fría que Harry cambia todo lo posible sus turnos para no coincidir con el pelirrojo en ninguna misión o patrulla. Llega un momento en que no tiene que hacerlo; el hombre al que le tembló la silla hasta que él renunció al ascenso, le encomienda cada vez más a menudo papeleos de oficina. Y Harry, quien si la acción diaria no es nada, siente que se marchita entre informes y estadísticas, y decide que ya no puede más.

No más.

***

-¡A Londres! ¡Al mundo muggle! Dime si eso no es una noticia…

Astoria le toca. Le toca mucho más que en todas las veces anteriores. Pega su silla a los barrotes, se queda con su mano más tiempo del acostumbrado e incluso arriesga un casto beso en sus labios cuando el vigilante de turno se despista un segundo. Y Draco, que si pudiera le daba un par de clases a los aurores sobre el tema, sabe que la distancia entre ellos es más grande que nunca. Que el miedo que muchas noches en su camastro amenazaba su sueño, se ha hecho por fin realidad. No se siente enfadado, ni sorprendido. Once años son demasiados años, incluso para su leal esposa. Sólo espera que su hijo no haya empezado a llamarle papá.

-Dicen que ha alquilado un apartamento en un barrio pintoresco y que envía a Kreacher para todos sus recados al otro lado del Caldero. Todo un héroe caído del pedestal, quién lo iba a decir.

En otro momento se hubiese mostrado curioso. La noticia lo ameritaba, y no dejaba de ser Harry Potter, en quien, de una manera o de otra, Draco siempre se había interesado. Pero hoy no.

-Astoria…

-Dime, Draco.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Astoria le mira como si acabase de nacerle otra cabeza.

-Harry, cariño. Harry Potter.

-Lo sé. Digo el hombre por el que vas a dejarme.

Se lo piensa. Son apenas dos segundos, pero Draco percibe el debate interno de su esposa. Está seguro de que por su mente pasa la posibilidad de negarlo con rotundidad, pero Astoria parece decidir con rapidez que eso sería traicionarlo dos veces.

-Yo… no quería que fuese así. No quería que fuese de ninguna forma, pero no estando tú aquí. Sucedió… tan de repente… Merlín, Draco, yo…

Es ahora Draco el que coge su mano, y la acaricia con gentileza. Sabe que Astoria le quiere, que ha sido la mejor madre que pueda imaginar, pero sea cuál sea su nombre, ese hombre le da todo lo que él ya no le puede dar. Y, cuando uno lleva encarcelado una década de su vida, desarrolla una capacidad especial para entender cosas que no entendería en libertad.

-Sólo dime que Scorpius…

-No. No sabe nada, ni lo sabrá hasta que salga este verano de Hogwarts. Por ahora, oficialmente, Aidan Maddock es un amigo de la familia y nada más.

Una parte de Draco se pregunta mil cosas sobre ese tal Maddock. ¿Será rico? ¿Será guapo? ¿Será lo suficientemente digno para un mujer como Astoria? ¿Será buen amante? ¿Lo habrán hecho? ¿En Malfoy Manor? Antes de que la cadena de preguntas cada vez más ilógicas siga sin fin, Draco recuerda dos cualidades del candidato que acallan sus celos interiores: libre y sin marca.

-Está bien, entonces.

-Draco, de verdad que yo te…

-Yo también, Astoria, pero veinte años son una eternidad que nunca voy a pedirte.

La A y la W de esa noche son tan profundas que tardan tres días en extinguirse.

***

_Llámalo patetismo_, contestaba siempre Harry cuando Ron le acusaba de volver una y otra vez al mismo sitio en épocas depresivas. Seguramente seguía siendo el mismo hombre patético de siempre porque, camuflado en un hechizo, vuelve al mundo mágico sólo para tomarse un whisky de fuego en aquella triste taberna tras el callejón Knocturn, en la que ningún mago respetable querría ser visto. Es su cumpleaños número treinta y cinco, y esa noche le apetece brindar por la mala estrella del día en que nació.

Sus deseos no se ven cumplidos. Pese a estar agazapado en una mesa oscura con cara de no querer ver a nadie delante, un hombre alto y bajo un evidente hechizo de glamour, nada raro en aquel antro, se sienta a su lado.

-Disculpe, pero esta mesa está ocupada.

-Siempre usando tus influencias, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry mira al mago con extrañeza, para después tomar otro trago y volver a relajarse.

-Me temo que se equivoca.

-No, no me equivoco. En el lado malo también enseñaban a camuflarse. Pero tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy alguien que conoces. Y quiero saber si te marchaste porque un fracaso amoroso pudo contigo o porque no soportabas a tu familia política, Ministro incluido.

Podría pensar que es un provocador presuntuoso que sólo desea que salte como un resorte y descubra su identidad frente al fotógrafo que se esconde en alguna parte. Sin embargo, su voz tiene un tono conspirador y resentido hacia el mundo, que hace que su interés crezca por segundos.

-Digamos que lo que llevaba peor era el tema de la familia.

-Comprendo. Y comparto tus opiniones.

-Pues será mejor que te las guardes. Todo va mejor hoy en día si uno se guarda lo que opina.

-Es posible - con un golpe de varita, un cigarro y un mechero salen de la nada para levitar frente al desconocido. Después de que el cigarrillo se encienda solo, el hombre lo lleva a sus labios y da una calada que expulsa poco después muy lentamente - Aunque yo siempre digo, si vas a protestar, hazlo bien.

-¿Cómo de bien?

-Bien alto y bien claro.

-Eso es arriesgado.

-Lo es. Pero la gente empieza a ver que no todo lo que reluce está en Gringotts. Y sólo se necesita un líder para aunar a toda esa gente en contra.

-Si lo dices por mí, no tengo ninguna intención de acceder al poder.

-Ni yo de ponerte en él. Weasley no es peor de lo que será otro. El cargo de Ministro es una minucia más de nuestro mundo. Los que dictan las reglas son los que cuentan. Y la leyes deberían manar del pueblo, como la soberanía de tus queridos muggles.

Es interesante. No sólo porque lo que dice es lo más atrayente que ha escuchado en años, sino por cómo lo dice. Harry tiene la sensación de que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, ese hombre podría convencerle de comprar agua en medio de un diluvio.

-Dime quién eres.

-Dime si te interesa mi oferta.

-Digamos que podría estar interesado.

-Digamos entonces que podría llamarme Blaise y apellidarme Zabini.

***

-Las cosas cambiarán pronto, papá.

Draco aún se siente idiota por no haber podido evitar llorar. Y no por llorar dos o tres lágrimas, sino todo un torrente cuya prueba aún puede ver en la túnica mojada de Scorpius. Que las cosas cambien ya le da realmente igual. Cuando aquel chico de trece años aparece en la visita al lado de Astoria, Draco hubiese mordido los barrotes para que le dejasen ir corriendo hasta él y abrazarle hasta que no pudiese respirar. Por fortuna, el auror deja a Scorpius acceder a su celda, y aunque es él el que siente que le cuesta respirar entre el repentino llanto que le surge, le abraza todo lo fuerte que puede durante lo que parece una eternidad. Ya no importa nada más. Y así se lo dice a su hijo, mientras le revuelve el pelo, aún más rubio que en la última fotografía que le ha traído Astoria.

-¡Claro que importa! Ya has estado aquí trece años. No quiero que estés ni uno más. Quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo, papá.

_Papá_. Le sabe a gloria. Al parecer, el tal Maddock se ha quedado en el sitio que le correspondía estar. Haciendo feliz a su esposa. Astoria ha sabido vallar el campo "hijo de Draco" con un amplio cartel de "No Tocar". Sólo por eso, la querrá para siempre.

-¿A Malfoy Manor?

-Por supuesto. Necesitamos un hombre en casa. La abuela dice que ya va muy mayor, y a mamá le salen canas cada vez que tiene que hablar sobre negocios.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! Yo no tengo ni una sola cana.

-Se las arranca de noche cuando cree que nadie puede verla, me lo ha dicho Hooky.

-Ten elfos domésticos para eso…

Draco les mira _discutir_, feliz como nunca antes. Son su familia, y lo serán siempre, Maddocks o no mediante. Y aunque Scorpius es calcadito a él cuando era joven, es fácil observar cómo levanta la barbilla igual que su madre cuando busca una respuesta ingeniosa, o cómo agita sus manos con la misma ceremonia cuando cree haberla encontrado. Al final, nada de eso importa. Se parezca a quien se parezca, Scorpius es lo más grande que él jamás ha hecho ni hará.

***

Blaise no sólo es arrogante y convincente, es muy listo y todo un encantador de serpientes. La campaña moral que despliega en torno a su persona sacaría los colores hasta a los voluntarios de la casa cuna de los huérfanos de guerra. Todo el que haya aplaudido una decisión del Ministerio en los últimos catorce años, no puede evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al ver los carteles en los que Merlín, Dumbledore o Harry posan sobre la frase "Yo también fui valiente. ¿Vas tú a callarte?".

Varias fotos comienzan a llegar al Quisquilloso, el único diario que se atreve a publicarlas en primera instancia, y generan tal expectación que El Profeta publica la nueva tanda a color y a toda página. Así, día tras día, brujas y magos pueden contemplar los planos del colegio especial para hijos de mortífagos que nunca se llevó a cabo, las sentencias firmadas unilateralmente por el Ministro, el número exacto de cargos que familiares y amigos de los miembros del Wizengamot ocupan impasibles desde hace años… Harry no sabe de dónde sale toda esa información, pero que ninguno de los medios que se hacen eco de ella sean demandados por calumnia dice mucho a favor de la fuente de Blaise, sea quien sea.

La presión social comienza a fluir en el ambiente, se hace más y más grande, y Blaise convoca la primera manifestación popular del mundo mágico a principios del mes de noviembre. Sin ser apoteósica en cuanto a seguimiento, sirve para que Harry pronuncie un discurso lleno de dignidad y de moral que jamás habría podido salir de sí mismo, pero que la astucia de Blaise sí ha sabido redactar. El hecho de que el héroe nacional haya abandonado decepcionado el mundo mágico le da a todo un plus de credibilidad. A los quince días la segunda manifestación es tan concurrida, que el Ministro anuncia una mesa negociadora que plantee las nuevas reformas.

Ese día, Arthur Weasley sale del Ministerio entre los pitidos y los abucheos de los que no hace tanto tiempo le aplaudían a rabiar.

***

La luz del sol es tan intensa que Draco no cree que algún día pueda volver a soportarla. Astoria le guía hasta la otra orilla, donde Narcisa le recibe como solía hacer cuando él era un chiquillo en Hogwarts y regresaba a casa por Navidad. Y no es tan sorprendente, porque eso es lo que hace en realidad.

Cuando Astoria comenzó a venir a verle cada mes en vez de cada trimestre, Draco supo que la revolución Potter comenzaba a ganar. Aún en su pequeño mundo carcelario, los cambios se habían ido sucediendo bastante rápido. Desde la ropa, a las comidas, pasando por el trato. Incluso había creído intuir, supuestamente alucinaciones suyas, que el auror que le había escoltado a las duchas la última vez, le había mirado con cierto matiz de culpa. O es que él se estaba reblandeciendo en aquella isla maldita, tal vez.

El hecho es que ahora está fuera, fuera de Azkaban después de catorce años, para nunca volver. Y como siga así, va a resecar el lacrimal para lo que le queda de vida. Los pavos albinos, la blanca y contundente fachada de Malfoy Manor, el tacto cálido de las zapatillas en sus pies, o el sedoso de su batín en la piel… Draco siente que podría llorar por cada paso que da sobre la moqueta hasta su cama. Cuando las finas sábanas lo acogen y se adormece viendo los suntuosos techos de su habitación en lugar de la humedad mohosa de su celda, ni siquiera recuerda que esa cama ya no es de dos. Sólo que está en casa.

Scorpius llega de Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente. Está mayor, mucho más mayor, y a Draco le complace ver que, sin perder su elegancia innata, se viste con vaqueros, camisas y ropa de todos los colores imaginables, y no del eterno color negro y ropa formal que él siempre solía llevar. Incluso consigue hacer la vista gorda cuando para salir a pasear por el jardín junto a él, se pone una sudadera de algodón de los Halcones de Falmouth. Al menos, piensa Draco mientras le observa hablar sin parar y sonreír por todo, no es de los Cannons.

Esa Navidad en Malfoy Manor, sin invitados, sin fiestas, sin regalos escandalosamente caros, es, sin ninguna duda para Draco, la Navidad más feliz de todas.

***

Se encuentran en el mismo bar, el de los momentos patéticos que quizá ahora tenga que cambiar de fama. Los dos piensan que donde empezó todo es donde es justo que vaya a acabar. Han sido dos años y medio de intenso trabajo que ha cumplido todas sus metas. El Wizengamot se ha renovado por completo y las últimas sentencias han sentado una jurisprudencia de lo más esperanzadora. Como suponían, Arthur Weasley no es ahora más que una marioneta de los miembros del jurado, la cara que los embajadores mágicos y el Primer Ministro muggle se encontrarán en sus encuentros diplomáticos. Ahora Harry sólo quiere volver a su apartamento y darse una cura de mundo no mágico, sin preferiblemente escuchar nada que tenga que ver con política en mucho tiempo.

Blaise, cigarro entre los labios, le sonríe desde la misma mesa del primer día, esta vez sin glamour que oculte sus rasgos. Harry tampoco oculta su rostro.

-Hola, Potter. ¿Te han acosado mucho los fans por la calle?

-He necesitado un par de confundus, pero todo arreglado.

-Lo que hay que ver, de oveja negra a hijo pródigo.

-Usas mucha jerga muggle, ¿lo sabías?

Blaise sonríe y ahoga su respuesta en el vaso. Harry sabe que tiene una novia muggle de Chelsea desde hace unos meses; son demasiadas horas conspirando juntos para no enterarse de esas cosas, pero que ni muerto podría confesarlo. Aún así pueden darlo los dos por sentado.

-¿Te quedarás por aquí?

-No creo, me vendrá bien irme una temporada, ahora que estos ineptos del Ministerio se apañan solos.

Harry sonríe y brinda por eso. Luego mira pensativo su vaso.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo se te ocurrió venir a buscarme.

-Te seguí un tiempo, pero creí que si te abordaba en Londres no me harías ni caso. Necesitaba saber que aún querías volver, que aún te interesaba la magia. Cuando viniste aquí el día de tu cumpleaños, supe que este mundo aún te importaba.

-Siempre me importará y siempre querré volver. Pero el mundo muggle fue lo único que tuve hasta los once años. También forma parte de mi vida y a veces es mi válvula de escape cuando todo se hace demasiado para mí.

-Como este bar.

-Sí, como este bar.

La mente de Harry repasa una a una las veces que se ha refugiado en este sitio, e intenta convencerse después de que no ha pasado deprimido más de la mitad de su vida. Porque, si lo piensa bien, también encontró cosas buenas aquí.

-Yo lo conocía por Draco.

El nombre saca a Harry de sus pensamientos como un anzuelo al pez del río.

-¿Qué?

-Draco. Cuando todo empezó a complicarse solía escaparse aquí de vez en cuando. Siempre llegaba tremendamente borracho.

Harry calla, calla porque sabe que si habla se acabará condenando sin remedio.

-Le he invitado a venir, pero como siempre llega elegantemente tarde.

-¿Le has invitado?

-Espero que no te moleste. Aunque, supongo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, las rencillas del colegio te parecerán tonterías ridículas. Me ha dicho que quiere agradecerte en persona tu trabajo.

-No era necesario, yo sólo…

-Hola a los dos. Siento el retraso. Apenas recordaba el camino, como siempre entraba a hurtadillas de noche y salía ciego perdido…

Es la primera vez que le ve desde los juicios, hace más de quince años. Azkabán parece haber sido todo lo benévola que podía con él. Quizá esté un poco más delgado, pero él siempre ha sido un junco estirado más largo que un día sin pan; quizá tiene más marcas de expresión o unas ojeras más profundas que antes, pero su postura sigue siendo elegante y aún levanta el mentón de esa forma altiva que siempre le hará parecerse a su padre, por más que intente evitarlo. Con más imaginación que evidencias, Harry aún cree ver en él algo del Draco que conoció en Hogwarts y que un día, en aquel bar, coincidió con él.

-No te preocupes. Al menos yo, estoy acostumbrado. Siéntate.

Draco estrecha sus manos cordialmente y, tras pedir tres nuevas copas, inicia un concienzudo análisis de la estrategia con la que Blaise y Harry han cambiado el mundo mágico. Después, les felicita y apura de un trago su vaso.

-En fin. Yo también tengo un buen plan, ahora que ya estoy en activo otra vez. Lo planeé en Azkabán, en realidad. Se trata de matar al Ministro. He venido porque creo que tú, Harry, podrías facilitarme información para saltarme los protocolos de seguridad hasta su despacho.

Harry se atraganta, Draco casi puede ver cómo intenta relajar la garganta para que no sea evidente. Igual que aquella vez.

-Malfoy… yo…

La sonrisa de medio lado de Draco surge mientras Blaise no puede evitar reír tras su copa.

-Siempre he pensado que eres absolutamente predecible, Potter.

-La verdad es que ya me has dicho eso antes, Draco.

Sea lo que sea a lo que se refiere Harry, Blaise siente que hace contacto con algo dentro de Draco, creando una complicidad demasiado intensa para ser casual. De repente, en esa mesa ya no son tres, y por mucho que eso le sorprenda, él siempre ha sabido cuándo debe marcharse un invitado. Inventando una excusa no muy creíble, anuncia que debe irse. Está preparado para rebatir cualquier intento de acompañarle o petición para quedarse, pero ni uno ni otra surgen. Blaise estrecha la mano de Harry y da un abrazo a Draco, dice "nos veremos" y sale del bar sin que aquello que ha surgido de la nada haya llegado a romperse.

Lo único que se rompe es el silencio en cuanto Blaise desaparece.

-Aún lo recuerdas…

-Lo recuerdo.

-Fue hace veinte años, Harry.

-Lo sé.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Sí, demasiadas.

Draco sabe que Harry está recordándolo. Y eso le hace recordar a él cosas que ya creía olvidadas, pero que, agazapadas en algún lugar de su mente, siempre estuvieron ahí.

-No me dirás que todo este escándalo de cambiar las normas ha sido por un lío de adolescentes porque…

-Mira que eres presuntuoso. No he ayudado a Blaise por un par de polvos, Draco.

-Bien, porque ni siquiera fueron tan buenos.

-Estábamos empezando. Y tampoco fueron tan malos.

-No, no lo fueron.

-Pero dejamos de... Dejaste de venir.

-Pues claro, Harry. Tú empezaste a salir con la pelirroja y yo tenía asuntos macabros que atender en casa.

-Quizá los dos nos equivocamos.

-Es muy probable.

-Draco… yo…

Es un impulso. Un maldito impulso que sale de su boca sin que le haya dado tiempo a pensarlo. Y si lo hubiese pensado, Harry sabe que se habría cosido los labios o se habría cortado la lengua antes de decirlo, porque no hay una sola razón que no esté veinte años caducada o empapada en alcohol por la que Draco vaya a asentir.

-Venga, Potter… ¿Quieres revelarme el secreto que todos se mueren por conocer? ¿Sabes el dineral que me pagará el Profeta por el chivatazo? Todo el dinero que el cabrón del Ministro me robó volverá a mis bóvedas sólo con decir la dirección de tu casa.

O tal vez sí...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Sí, Helena, ya lo sé. ¡Ya era hora! Ojalá esta segunda parte de tu regalo compense la espera, aunque mucho tendría que valer para conseguirlo, me temo... ^^

**Parte 2**

********

-Draco no acepta su invitación esa noche. Tampoco lo hace la siguiente, ni la siguiente más. No obstante, sin necesidad de acordar la cita, aparece en el bar cada tarde, donde Harry ya le espera para conversar durante horas entre jarras de cerveza y whiskies de fuego, cambio de graduación siempre provocado por frustradas carreras de auror o largas estancias entre los barrotes de la cárcel. Y justo cuando Harry ya no espera nada más de la velada que disfruta, se encuentra con la espalda contra la puerta de su casa, Draco arrodillado entre sus piernas y esos finos labios engullendo la erección de la que ha hecho gala desde el primer trago.

No es la mejor mamada de su vida pero, cuando Harry enreda sus dedos en el pelo rubio y recuerda a quién pertenece, se excita tanto que no puede evitar correrse con un grito ahogado. Luego, con ímpetu gryffindor, arrastra a Draco hasta su dormitorio y le promete el mejor polvo de la historia. Y, como Draco se pasaba las clases del profesor Binns por el forro de la túnica, cuando Harry se desploma sobre su pecho, empapado y exhausto, concuerda en que, en realidad, lo ha logrado.

Y como ya se sabe, aquellos que no conocen la historia están obligados a repetirla. Las veces que sea necesario.

**

No sabía que la amaba tanto. Si lo hubiese sabido, la habría cuidado más, habría pasado más tiempo a su lado… se lo hubiese dicho. Como en un estúpido cliché de película, ha necesitado toda una sesión de cardenales, una intubación y cinco costillas rotas para darse cuenta. Y ahora sólo ruega porque tenga una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para amar a Susan como se merece.

- ¿Señor Zabini?

La voz de la enfermera le hace sobresaltarse. Lleva toda la noche en el hospital y apenas ha dormido pero, pese al susto, no suelta la mano pálida e inmóvil de su pareja. Interroga con la mirada a la mujer que le observa con esa compasión que él tanto odia.

- Los padres de la paciente están aquí y no se permiten a más de dos personas en la habitación. Me han pedido que se marche.

Muggles… Están tan acostumbrados a eso que llaman "violencia de género" que no han dudado en sospechar de él desde el primer momento. Nunca les ha gustado para su hija y Blaise lo sabe. Demasiado misterioso, demasiado callado, sin un trabajo conocido ni título reconocido bajo el brazo. Pero Susan conoce al slytherin, al político amateur, al mago. Jamás le ha mentido a ella y eso es lo único que él ha creído necesario.

Cuando se inclina para dejar un beso en su frente, lo siente por primera vez. Es sólo un leve destello de consciencia, un pequeño parpadeo, pero Blaise lo aprovecha como una gota de agua el sediento. Se filtra en su memoria, no tan oscura e intransitable como en los últimos días, y ve entre la bruma un golpe, dos, una voz grave, un insulto, otro y… un rostro. Deteniendo con toda la delicadeza que puede la legeremancia, besa a su novia en la mano, acaricia su pelo y sale de la habitación. En cuanto llega a recepción, deja el pase en posesión de su "suegro" y luego abandona el hospital sintiendo su mirada acusadora en la espalda, con paso seguro y sin mirar atrás.

**

- Justo ahí… justo ahí… ¡ni se te ocurra parar, niño-que-vivió! Ahí, sí… mmmm… ahmmm… eres bueno, Potty… ¡SÍII!

Harry saca la lengua como cada vez que algo requiere de toda su concentración, y trata de que sus embestidas no se desvíen de ese punto en el que Draco pierde la razón y la vergüenza. Pese a todos los años que han pasado desde su escarceo juvenil, tiene que reconocer que no hay momento en que aquel Draco del colegio esté más vivo que cuando hacen el amor. Y lo hacen. Mucho. Prácticamente cada día. Incluso han trasladado las copas de la barra del bar a la americana de la cocina de Harry por disfrutar cada momento como quieren, sin estar pendientes de los curiosos reporteros que ninguno de los dos, tras diversos intentos intimidatorios, ha conseguido esquivar.

- ¡Por todas las órdenes de Merlín que te cuelgan de la bendita túnica, dame más!

Y Harry se lo da. Mucho más. Todo lo que tiene. Porque sabe que aquello no es sólo lo que parece, un polvo salvaje robado al tiempo. Los papeles del divorcio de Draco están tirados por algún lugar de la moqueta, firmados por él y por Astoria, y el muy rubio le ha pedido que salga del armario con él, yéndose a vivir juntos. Desde entonces, Harry no ha dejado de imaginarse una mansión de boca enorme que le persigue para devorarle. Aunque no ha dudado en aceptar y comerse la de Draco, mucho más bonita para su gusto, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ese sí significa y lo poco que siente suya Malfoy Manor. Si lo piensa detenidamente, hasta siente que se le empieza a poner floja.

Pero en ese momento, Draco hace un movimiento ondulante con sus caderas que consigue absolutamente lo contrario.

- ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE MORTÍFAGA! ¡VAS A ACABAR CONMIGO, HURÓN PERVERTIDO!

Y, en el paroxismo del orgasmo, Harry vuelve a sentirse también un alumno de quinto.

**

- Estás loco… No podemos hacerlo, Blaise.

- Vamos, Draco… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas deseándolo?

- Da igual, no voy a arriesgarlo todo.

- Nadie nos descubrirá.

- Harry nos descubrirá. Ahora vivo con él, ¿crees que no se dará cuenta?

- No, si somos discretos.

- No puedo hacerle esto.

- Di que no lo deseas.

-Blaise…

-Di que no lo deseas, Draco…

- Yo… No puedo…

- Draco…

- ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Lo deseo!

Blaise sonríe. Hay cosas que nunca llegan a morirse.

**

Las cosas no marchan bien. Y no es sólo porque Scorpius haya montado toda una escena al volver a casa y encontrarse a su padre de pareja del salvador del mundo mágico. De hecho, Harry y Draco sólo viven en Malfoy Manor cuando Scorpius vuelve de la universidad en vacaciones. El resto del tiempo, lo pasan en una casa de campo el doble de grande que el antiguo apartamento de Harry, no tan entrañable como éste, pero sí mucho más cercana a un hogar de lo que sería la mansión devoradora de Potters. De todas formas, aún conservan el apartamento del Soho y Grimmauld Place para sus escapadas al mundo muggle. Y viven considerablemente bien, atendiendo a los negocios sobre sus herencias que Draco maneja con bastante habilidad, y que Harry observa prosperar con relajado interés.

Pero algo no funciona. Y tampoco es que Harry no parezca Harry sin hacer algo suicida cada fin de mes, o sin simplemente hacer nada por volver a trabajar, rechazando cada invitación de Slughorn para dar clases en Hogwarts o cada petición del Ministerio de volver a contar con él. El problema es que Draco oculta algo. Y Harry, que no se ha considerado nunca muy astuto para esa clase de cosas, puede imaginar cada vez más claro lo que es.

Draco está tenso, de esa forma que lo estaba en sexto año. Vuelve a estar en control de sus emociones y ninguna de las que ofrece parece del todo sincera. Cada vez necesita más tiempo a solas y se muestra irritable si Harry intenta acompañarle en esos paseos vespertinos que se vuelven ya habituales. La primera semana, Harry piensa que es un pequeño agobio del adaptarse a vivir juntos. La segunda, que es por la actitud de su hijo. La tercera, le justifica diciendo que una mala época la tiene todo el mundo. Pero al mes, Harry no puede negarse más que Draco le está traicionando.

Las técnicas de auror no olvidadas le hubiesen ayudado a seguirle sin ser visto hasta donde quiera que Draco fuese la mayoría de tardes. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que el papel de espía es demasiado bajo para interpretarlo con dignidad, y para no hacer ninguna escena desmedida al conocer las respuestas que tanto se buscan. Es Kreacher el que sigue a la pareja de su amo, ese sangre pura estirado y pariente de su señora que, cada dos o tres días, decide caminar hasta un recogido apartamento cerca de la City, para visitar a un tal Blaise Zabini.

Harry no hace escenas al saber la verdad. Ni siquiera piensa en ir a la dirección que el elfo le tiende en un papel, o quedarse a recibir una explicación repleta de excusas de ésas que Draco fabrica tan bien. Simplemente se va, dejando sobre la mesa la preciada información de Kreacher, como aviso velado de que nunca va a volver.

**

-¡Harry, ábreme!

-….

-¡Quita la barrera, por Merlín! ¿Cuántos hechizos has levantado a la vez?

-…

-Déjame que te lo explique, al menos. ¡Tengo derecho a que me escuches!

Harry se agazapa aún más en el sillón, mientras los gritos de Draco resuenan entre las cuatro paredes del frío salón principal de Grimmauld Place. No ha tardado nada en ir a buscarle. A veces se odia por ser tan predecible. Seguro que es la primera dirección a la que Draco ha acudido, y ahora se arroga el derecho de una audiencia para justificarse. Pero no, él no piensa abrirle ni dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que le queda de vida.

Por desgracia, la unión mágica que han hecho desde que se han ido a vivir juntos, les franquea la entrada en todo lo que ambos consideren hogares.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas dejarme ahí fuera con el frío que hace?

Los ojos de Harry se tiñen de avadas al instante, pero Draco ha sabido prepararse.

-Y no me digas que me vaya a calentar con Blaise, porque luego te arrepentirás de lo que hayas dicho. Conozco la letra de Kreacher, ¿has mandado un elfo doméstico a perseguirme?

La arrugada nota se balancea entre los largos dedos de Draco. Harry la mira con el ceño fruncido y resopla por respuesta.

- Haberme dicho que querías venir y hubieses venido.

El "no me van los tríos" que el Harry de quince susurra al oído del Harry adulto, muere cuando éste le da una colleja al más crío y toma el mando del asunto.

- Nunca me has invitado.

- Trataba de protegerte.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- Ven conmigo mañana y te mostraré de qué, exactamente.

- ¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?

- Aparece allí a las seis. A esa hora nos reunimos.

**

Luchando contra todos sus demonios interiores, Harry acude. Y a los diez minutos de estar en el piso franco de Blaise, desea haber tenido la razón y presenciar un tormentoso idilio entre Draco y el italiano. Cuando un hechizo descubre el desván oculto donde yace un muggle secuestrado y golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, le parece que ser cornudo es muchísimo mejor que ser cómplice de asesinato. Luego se sienta en una silla y coge aire, a la espera de que uno de los dos empiece a explicarle todo aquel escenario, mientras Blaise cubre de hechizos de privacidad cada pared.

- Vamos a matar al Ministro, Harry.

Es lo primero que dice su… ¿pareja? A estas alturas, Harry ya no sabe ni con quién está hablando. Draco, que seguramente ha percibido su desorientación, se arrodilla frente a él y apoya las manos en sus piernas.

- Es un plan perfecto. Está todo calculado. Nos infiltraremos en el Ministerio en muy poco tiempo y nadie saldrá perjudicado.

- Menos el señor Weasley, querrás decir…

- Alguien tiene que pagar por sus… ¿cómo es esa palabra que usan los muggles? Pecados.

- ¡Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho! Le derrotamos políticamente y las leyes son mucho más justas en este momento.

- No se trata de las leyes, Harry.

Y Harry lo ve. En pequeñas motas de azul oscuro sobre el gris brillante de los ojos de Draco. Un odio modelado por dos décadas de cárcel, un padre dementorizado, una madre viuda y una esposa abandonada. Labrado a fuego lento año tras año en los que Scorpius creció sin tenerle a su lado. Harry no sabe qué mueve exactamente a Blaise, pero con Draco lo tiene muy claro. Y de repente, se encuentra abrazándole y dándole su apoyo para aún no sabe qué, justo antes de ver marcadas en la pared del fondo dos iniciales, probablemente con el hechizo utilizado para grabar la marca en los mangos de las escobas.

A.W.

- Dime qué vamos a hacer.

**

Adam Mckencie es un hombre fornido, de piel pecosa y rasgos viriles. Sus manos son anchas como espátulas, sus piernas contundentes y sus pectorales superan la media de contorno inglesa. Sus ojos hablan de una inteligencia contenida, uno no sabe muy bien si por voluntad propia o por ausencia de mayor engranaje, pero cuando usa gafas podría pasar por un pseudo intelectual o un friki de la informática. Le sientan bien las gabardinas de cuero y los jerséis de cuello vuelto. Está sano y no tiene antecedentes. Cualquiera diría que es un espécimen valioso para la raza humana, sino fuese porque ha pasado maniatado e inconsciente en un desván de Londres las últimas tres semanas. Y porque controlar su cuerpo para un hombre de veinte kilos y diez centímetros menos, exige un gran sobreesfuerzo.

Cuando Blaise recupera poco a poco su fisonomía no puede evitar sentir que le duele hasta el pelo. Se tira en la cama del apartamento y deja que los presentes le mimen un poco, hasta que se siente con fuerzas de darles lo que están esperando.

- Adam Mackencie ha aprobado.

Draco y Harry se miran de formas muy distintas. Draco lleva escrito en su sonrisa de medio lado un claro "te lo dije", y Harry abre la boca en un silencioso "estáis chiflados".

- Debo añadir que es el número dos de su promoción. Y no ha sido el uno, porque me habéis hecho fallar en el conjuro para ahuyentar un boggart. ¡Eso lo sabría cualquier muggle estúpido!

- No queremos levantar sospechas acertándolas todas, ¿recuerdas? Y son cuatro vacantes, jugábamos sobre seguro.

- Por eso estabais tan tranquilos hasta que os lo he dicho…

Draco sonríe mientras coge los resultados en la mano. Ciento setenta y tres aspirantes habían participado en el examen de acceso al primero de los departamentos del Ministerio que contrataría a no magos, a raíz de la reciente política de conciliación con los muggles. Era la primera "oposición" que convocaba el mandato Weasley, y estaba destinada únicamente a candidatos sin magia, pero muy versados en el mundo mágico. Se exigían también conocimientos informáticos, pero Blaise, que llevaba viviendo en el mundo muggle varios años, se había familiarizado mucho con ratones y teclados. Convirtiéndose con multijugos en Adam Mckenzie había ido pasando los exámenes uno a uno, hasta convertirse en el segundo candidato con más nota de los aprobados.

- Para que luego me digáis que no soy lo mejor.

Draco le da un abrazo y Harry palmea su espalda. Y a una misma voz, con la coordinación de los cómplices de asesinato y las parejas enamoradas, los dos le felicitan.

- ¡Bienvenido a la BIM, Blaise!

**

Draco es el cerebro. En la cámara acorazada de Gringotts que ha heredado, sólo unas gotas de la sangre familiar podrían haber abierto el pequeño apartado donde Lucius había escondido lo que nunca debía ser encontrado. Los planos del Ministerio, extraídos en su época de contacto directo con Fudge, han sido una valiosa ayuda en el asunto que su hijo se trae entre manos. Extendidos en la mesa del pequeño apartamento, bajo la tenue luz de un flexo, le dicen a Draco por dónde se puede abandonar el edificio sin ser visto, o por dónde se puede entrar a él sin ser detectado. Arrullado en el tacto rugoso de su pergamino, Draco planea como buen estratega mil y una formas de matar al Ministro sin que nadie dentro del Ministerio pueda notarlo. Cuando llega a la más perfecta de todas, se siente plenamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Harry es el chivato. No es que esté muy contento con el papel que le ha tocado y, de hecho, prefiere que no se lo recuerden. Es fácil enumerar los hábitos de Arthur, el número de aurores que vigilan su despacho, la contraseña de éste o el momento del día en que puede estar solo. Harry ha sido tratado muchos años con la confianza del sucesor, la cercanía del hijo y el respeto del héroe. Y, sólo por eso, a veces duele traicionarle. Es en esos momentos, cuando Harry trata de no pensar en Ron, en Ginny, en la señora Weasley o incluso en Hermione. Rechaza el recuerdo de Arthur como padre, y lo sustituye con el del mandatario tirano que no ha dudado en firmar exilios, ejecuciones y dementorizaciones, embebido en su gloria. A veces funciona. Otras, necesita que Draco vea ese dolor en sus ojos y lo borre a base de sexo obliviatizante. Aunque sea encima de ese mapa de pergamino que tanto parece gustarle.

Blaise es el ejecutor. Ya se ha acostumbrado al difícil cuerpo de Adam y ahora aprende a tomar conciencia de él para desaparecerse sin dejar la mitad de sus miembros por el camino. Las tardes que no pasa perfeccionando esa técnica o el plan junto a Draco, las pasa al lado de Susan quien, tras salir del hospital, se recupera en su casa. La policía ya tiene la identidad del agresor, un varón blanco y rubio de veinticinco años. y los padres de la chica permiten la presencia del inocente novio, con una arrogancia un tanto culpable. El resto del día, Blaise trabaja en la BIM en turno de mañana, donde esparce información a sus compañeros sobre la vida que Draco le ha inventado en el mundo muggle, destaca día a día en su grupo y, al poco tiempo, cuando se rumorea que se va a rifar un ascenso en el departamento, se gana ser llamado al despacho del Ministro.

**

- ¿Estás bien?

Draco sale del cuerpo de Harry y besa su nuca húmeda, antes de acostarse a su lado y echar la sábana sobre sus cuerpos. Se lo pregunta porque Harry apenas ha emitido sonido alguno mientras follaban, algo muy raro. En realidad, Harry no ha hecho mucho más que ponerse a cuatro patas y amoldarse a su ritmo. Si no fuese por las contracciones que Draco ha sentido alrededor de su erección un segundo antes de correrse, dudaría también de que Harry hubiese alcanzado el orgasmo. Con el cuidado de alguien que se acerca a una fiera dormida, Draco acaricia su espalda mojada y besa su hombro inmóvil, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo al no percibir ningún peligro grave.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de mañana?

Una especie de gruñido gutural se pierde en la almohada y Draco decide que es hora de ver ya los ojos de su amante. Cuando le da la vuelta, se encuentra justamente lo que esperaba. La estúpida conciencia gryffindor vestida de verde.

- Harry… dijimos q nos evitaríamos esto.

- No me pidas que no sea yo. Ha sido un mal político y ha abusado de su poder pero…

- No te atrevas a disculparle. Ha matado.

- Lo sé. Pero no siempre ha sido así. No puedo olvidar que me acogió como un padre cuando era niño. Era un buen hombre. Y no lo disculpo, pero su carácter vengativo no surgió de la nada, había perdido un hijo.

- Y lo arregló cargándose a los padres de otros hijos.

- Draco…

- No, Draco no. Dijiste que me entendías.

- Y te entiendo. Pero no impidas que sienta remordimientos, no soy un asesino.

En cuanto lo dice, se arrepiente, pero no es arrepentimiento lo que llega a los oídos de Draco.

- ¿Y crees que yo lo soy?

- ¡No! No… Pero es que siento que no voy a poder. No puedo ser Ministro sobre el cadáver de Arthur. No podría vivir con eso. Lo siento.

Draco sabe que tenía que haberlo intuido. Primero, porque conoce perfectamente a Harry. Segundo, porque hace tres días que su pareja no se presenta en el apartamento ni participa en el plan, abduciendo que ya no necesitan más información. Y tercero, porque por mucho que el chiflado Sombrero Seleccionador quisiera ponerle en Slytherin, su pareja sigue siendo un puñetero gryffindor. Aún así, Draco no puede evitar sentirse dolido y sucio, inadecuado ante tanta rectitud al otro lado del colchón. Sin poder hacer nada más, se da la vuelta en la cama y con un gélido buenas noches cierra una conversación que desearía nunca haber tenido.

**

Adam Mckenzie llega puntualmente a la hora acordada al despacho del Ministro. Los dos aurores que le escoltan piden permiso para entrar y, en cuanto lo hacen, Arthur les ordena que le dejen a solas con el flamante nuevo delegado de la BIM. Está confiado y tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, ante la presencia de un simple muggle impresionado. Blaise dirige el pesado cuerpo de Adam hacia su mesa, con una elegancia que probablemente en manos de su verdadero dueño nunca alcanzaría.

- Bien, señor Mckenzie, tengo que reconocer que su labor en la Brigada de Investigaciones Muggles ha sido francamente brillante.

- Gracias, señor Ministro.

- Es usted la viva muestra de que abrir el Departamento a trabajadores muggles ha sido todo un acierto.

- Me halaga, señor.

- ¿Sabe que la idea de conformar la BIM partió en su día del mismísimo Harry Potter? ¿Sabe de quién le hablo, verdad?

- Era materia de mi examen, señor.

- ¡Ah, claro, claro! Gran examen el suyo, diría yo. Quiero que sepa, hijo, que este ascenso no es fruto de la casualidad sino de su valía y su constancia.

Blaise escucha el discurso que, con toda probabilidad, Arthur ha memorizado frente a cualquiera de los espejos de su nueva mansión, rodeado de cien pelirrojos correteando por los largos pasillos de mármol impoluto. Está deseando hacer lo que tiene que hacer, pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo. Todas las veces que ha practicado la desaparición siendo Adam, ha fallado estrepitosamente si no se tomaba sus minutos en reconocer su cuerpo, en concentrarse hasta en el último centímetro de piel y huesos para conseguir transportarlo. Mientras el Ministro habla, se encarga de retraerse hacia su interior y concentrar su energía en la varita escondida en la manga de su camisa. Sólo necesita que ese inútil se levante, pero no parece que tenga ganas de hacerlo. Maldito Draco y sus cambios de planes… Blaise se pregunta si un imperio despertará las alarmas de los aurores que, sabe, no han abandonado la puerta en ningún momento. Pero la suerte parece querer sonreírle por fin cuando Arthur se incorpora para tomar unos pergaminos de la estantería, y lo tiene ahí, de espaldas y a su merced. En entonces cuando Adam Mckenzie se levanta también.

- Había pensado hacer un acto público con su Primer Ministro presente y varios invitados que…

Antes de que suceda, todo se vuelve una variada gama de color en los ojos de Arthur, hasta que una oscuridad negra y espesa le arrastra hacia la nada. Una de la que ya no espera volver.

**

Son las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry se levanta. Draco ya se ha ido hace tres horas. Ha sentido cuándo se marchaba, incluso cómo dejaba un tenue beso en su frente, pero no ha tenido el valor de abrir los ojos y desearle suerte. Después de toda una noche en vela pensando sobre ello, todavía no sabe si quiere que la tenga. Lo que sí sabe Harry es que, en cuanto Arthur haya muerto, algo irreparable se estropeará entre ellos. Y cree que ninguna venganza vale lo que significa eso.

Tiene claro que se enterará en cuanto pase. Que algún Weasley, o Hermione, el Jefe de Aurores o tal vez un miembro del Wizengamot, le mandará una lechuza contándole el terrible suceso. Por eso regresa a Grimmauld Place, porque no quiere enterarse por la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco mezclada con la velada disculpa de sus ojos al mirarle. Ni siquiera sabe si podrá volver a mirarle.

Son las nueve de la mañana cuando Draco, bajo un intenso hechizo glamour, paga al muggle del coche amarillo llamado "taxi" la cantidad acordada por dejarles en Picadilly Circus. A él y a su amigo Adam. Se ha pasado las dos últimas horas borrando cada golpe que Blaise le ha dado a lo largo de estas semanas, curando cada herida abierta y haciéndole un borrado de memoria a la altura del mejor de los maestros.

Cuando le deja muy cerca de una de las tantas comisarías de policía que le buscan, Adam sólo es un muggle borracho, fugitivo y con un último recuerdo, la brutal agresión a Susan Mayers que, por arte de magia, le acosa hasta cuando está despierto. El resto es fácil; entrar a la comisaría en cuestión, declarar haber visto su retrato robot e identificarle por los alrededores, llevan a su inminente detención. Draco espera hasta que le ve subir al coche a trompicones y esposado, como le ha prometido a Blaise, y luego vuelve al apartamento para borrar cualquier huella de sus presencias en el último mes. Pasa una hora completa mirando la pared impoluta, donde ya no está su A.W.

Son las nueve de la mañana cuando Blaise consigue que Arthur, con pulso más que dudoso, firme el pergamino mágico que condena su vida pública, pero no toda su vida. Los magos sangrepuras han inventado hechizos curiosos que, aunque prohibidos la mayoría en la actualidad, pueden resultar muy ventajosos. Blaise es muy consciente de ello y por eso, desde los quince años, se los ha estudiado todos. También es una ventaja, a su parecer, que ese pelirrojo colorado y hacedor de pequeños Weasley sea sangrepura por mucho que parezca lo contrario. Nada de eso hubiese sido posible entre mestizos.

Arthur Weasley acaba de firmar una cláusula de fidelidad de más de quince siglos de antigüedad, usada en las uniones entre clanes primitivos. Toda promesa hecha bajo esa cláusula es irrompible. Ahora sabe que si vuelve a aparecer en público o pone un pie en alguna institución mágica, estará muerto. Por desgracia, si no hubiese firmado, el resultado sería el mismo. La modificación de memoria posterior es un extra que Blaise se permite como venganza a esa repentina idea absurda de Draco de no querer matarlo. Antes de dejarle en los terrenos circundantes a su mansión, se consuela borrándole todos los recuerdos felices y dejándole sólo los amargos. Otro curioso hechizo de algún clan africano.

**

El lugar de encuentro es el mismo bar donde todo empezó. La hora, las siete en punto. Por si alguna parte del plan sale mal, los tres han acordado verse unas horas más tarde, tras haberse creado unas coartadas convincentes. A lo que el mundo respecta, Draco ha compartido un día romántico con Harry. Y Blaise ha regresado de Italia a mediodía, cosa que puede asegurar la señorita encargada de los trasladores internacionales en Roma, que le ha visto tomarlo. Un viaje a Londres con gastos pagados, evita las preguntas de su primo cuando Blaise le pide que viaje con su aspecto y con su nombre.

Todo ha salido perfecto. El mundo mágico convulsiona primero ante la pérdida de su Ministro a manos de un muggle, que en un par de horas es capturado en Londres. Poco después, un desconcertado Wizengamot anuncia que Arthur sigue vivo, porque el pergamino de su juramento no ha ardido, cosa que ocurre con cada muerte o renuncia del mandatario. Las fuentes oficiales le declaran en paradero desconocido. A última hora de la tarde, la renuncia del ministro llega en lechuza por escrito y el pergamino del juramento arde en llamas, delante de los escépticos que no le dan credibilidad al documento. El vacío de poder está servido y listo para que sólo un hombre se lo coma con patatas. Pero ese hombre todavía no ha aparecido en el bar a las ocho y cinco.

- ¿Pero tú le dijiste que no íbamos a matarle?

Draco alza la nariz y frunce el ceño.

- Anoche se puso insufrible.

- ¡Por Merlín Bendito, Draco! ¡Ve a buscarle ahora mismo!

Y Draco, que quiere a ese Ministro más que nadie, sale a buscarle de inmediato.

**

Por qué Harry se sienta siempre en ese sillón de Grimmauld Place cuando está triste, preocupado o enfadado, es todo un misterio para Draco. Pero cuando llega allí y le ve, parece estar sufriendo a la vez esos tres estados de ánimo. Todo lo que al rubio se le ocurre hacer es arrodillarse delante de él y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Si eso no consigue ablandarle ni un poquito, es que el tema requerirá tratamiento más avanzado. Tras unos segundos de titubeo, Harry suspira y acaricia su pelo.

- Estaba preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por qué no viniste?

- Ya sabes por qué no lo hice.

- Harry…

- No, no quiero explicaciones. Has hecho lo que debías pero no quiero saber, Draco. No quiero escuchar nada.

Draco levanta la cabeza y apoya la barbilla en sus rodillas. Es entonces cuando ve a su lado, en la pequeña mesa de té, todas las cartas del Wizengamot que debe haber recibido a lo largo del día, y que aún no se ha atrevido a abrir. Por un momento, Draco sólo le mira absorto, pensando que tiene suerte de tenerle, que esos terribles remordimientos y esa ausencia de ambición de Harry son lo mejor que le pueden pasar a alguien como él.

- ¿Ni siquiera quieres escuchar que Weasley no ha muerto?

Incluso era predecible que sus enormes ojos se abriesen hasta lo imposible.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¿Crees que matar a ese imbécil me compensaría perderte? Ya me ha quitado muchas cosas en esta vida, y tú no vas a ser la siguiente. Sé que nunca me lo hubieses perdonado, Harry.

- Pero… ¿Y qué habéis hecho?

Draco se lo cuenta, obviando en lo posible la maldición de Blaise, y Harry parece renacer de una decepción insalvable. Agarrando su cara, le besa con alivio y mucha esperanza. Draco no deja pasar el momento.

- ¿Vas a abrir esas cartas?

La pregunta es clara, pero esconde una mucho más inequívoca y trascendente.

- Draco, yo…

- Ah, no. Todo este plan no tiene sentido si tú te echas atrás ahora. Tú puedes hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor, Harry. Todos confían en ti. Yo confío en ti. Además, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te implicas en nada?

- Estoy bien así, Draco. Mi nombre ha estado siempre en los periódicos desde los once años. Y ahora, por fin, la gente parece haberse olvidado de mí.

Draco mira el montón enorme de cartas con la ceja levantada, y no necesita rebatir nada.

- ¿Quieres pensar una excusa un poco más ingeniosa o lo dejamos aquí?

Harry se muerde el labio, mira las cartas y parece tan asustado como un alumno de primero recibiendo su primer vociferador. Draco coge su mano y besa la palma, para después apoyar su mejilla en ella y acunarla.

- Ey, mírame. No estás solo. Jamás pienso dejarte.

Es lo más sincero que ha dicho nunca. Y debe ser que esas cosas se notan, porque los ojos de Harry se humedecen y asiente con toda la seguridad que antes le faltaba.

- ¿Te importa si las abro mañana?

La pregunta tiene un tono tan dulce, que Draco salta como un resorte para sentarse en sus caderas y besarle.

- Creo que el Ministerio podrá sobrevivir sin ti otra noche. Además, hacerse de rogar no es nada malo.

Harry sonríe y acaricia su espalda. En su cara se dibuja el agradecimiento que no está haciendo palabras, incluso tiene cierto deje juguetón que promete mucho más que un dar las gracias.

- ¿Debería hacerme de rogar ahora?

- No, Harry. Ahora no sería nada conveniente - contesta Draco mientras empuja su pelvis contra la de Harry… desinteresadamente.

Harry desinteresadamente se endurece. Y el rincón de las penas, los enfados y las depresiones, pasa a acoger el mejor polvo de la historia.

Hasta nuevas repeticiones.

FIN

PS: Desde que conocí la invención de Helena Dax llamada BIM me postulé como candidata. Como no me concedieron un puesto en la Brigada, decidí utilizarla para mis fics ^^ Todo el crédito es suyo. (Perdona por usarla un poquito aquí, Helena ;-P)


End file.
